


Such a Magical Lady

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Genre: pandaesthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After I made this aesthetics, I felt that I had to write something about it :)</p><p>https://twitter.com/pandaesthetics/status/691949693379682304</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Magical Lady

“Once upon a time, there was a girl.” The blonde girl read as she followed the line with her pink pencil. “Why is it always start like that, Mr.Gilbert?” She asked. She was sitting on a wall, slightly leaned her back to bush of pink flowers. Gilbert replied the girl by licking its smoke coloured paw. How could it answer? Gilbert was only a cat but both Gilbert and Cassie liked to pretend otherwise. 

She was coming here a lot. This wall and bushes were her some kind of hiding place. She liked coming here and reading or writing or sometimes just sitting. The smell of the flowers remind Cassie of her mother. She was so young when she passed away, Cassie thought. But she wasn’t angry to her mother for leaving them. It was just, Cassie sometimes felt overwhelmed by everything. When her mother died, Cassie officially became the only woman in the Carlisle bloodline which made her the only heir to the crown. Limak was a small country but still it wasn’t easy thing to rule it. 

“Come on Mr.Gilbert, we better get going back to home.”   
She took her pink reading glasses off her face and put them into her front pocket of her pink shirt. She took Mr.Gilbert where he was sitting and put him into the basket on the back of the old Vespa. Then she hopped on pink Vespa, she realized how much pink everything is. “Oh boy, I might have a slight little pink problem.” 

When Cassie reached the entrance of the castle she saw her father, waiting for her. She slowed down but didn’t step out.   
“Cassandra” He greeted her and she only said “Hello father.”   
They matched a tempo together, Cassie’s on the motorcycle and her father walking beside her. They used to walk like that more but instead a Vespa, Cassie owned a bicycle back then.   
“There’ll be a dinner party at Lord Lyrax’s house. I ask you to attend that one.”   
She didn't say anything. She tried to remember Lord Lyrax from her mother’s funeral but she couldn't. “As you wished father.” She replied him. That’s when the King stood in front of the pink motorcycle. “I’m asking you Cassie not ordering. Go only if you want. As I remember, Luke had a daughter around your age. I’m sure you’ll get along.”   
She smiled to her father and said she’ll be happy to go. After that, she went through the garden and got to her room.   
She liked to pack her own clothes when she went travelling. She started to choose her dresses and as always, she got lost in them.


End file.
